El otro extremo
by Anye
Summary: Eres mi otro extremo, y entonces porq te amo? [Oneshot Yagyuu&Niou] Niou's Pov


**Disclaimer**: creo q lo voy a repetir una vez mas, acaso es necesario?...

Pot no me pertenece ni aunque haga huelga de hambre durante un mes o me tire de un puente, viaje hasta a Japón para implorar y eso resumimos no me pertenece y solo utilizo sus personajes para hacer ficccss q me doy cuenta que me gusta muxoo

Bueno ya saben es resto

**Notas**: vine de nuevo con otro fic bueno en mi anterior fic de esta pareja dije que me dieron ganas de hacer un Niou's pov y bueno aquí lo traigo aunque algo largo para un one shot.(en mi opinión)

En serio que me gusta mucho esta pareja Niou x Yagyuu…

Mi devoción entera a Niou no se como me llego a gustar tanto como Fuji- si Fuji es mi obsesión y Yagyuu bueno el también es perfecto ¬ para mi, sus ojos son realmente hermosos.

_**El otro Extremo**_

**Advertencia**: shonen ai – lime - Platinum pair homo fóbicos bye, bye

**By: Anye/Yashua**

**-+-+-+-+-+**

Quien lo diría, que hay llegado a tal extremo del deseo.

Ambos somos todo lo contrario del otro. Tu eres extremadamente cortes, respetuoso y educado y entonces cual seria el otro extremo? Yo un chico rebelde y a momentos poco tolerante, cuanto odio que las personas sean estúpidas… me molestan… simplemente me molestan.

Aquel día era un nuevo año en la Rikkai dai por lo tanto el primer día de clase. Yo llegue como siempre al sonar de la campana aunque esta vez me tocaba el nivel superior los hábitos se quedan desde la primaria. Llegue y me dirigí al primer asiento que vi libre, después entro el profesor y un largo y aburrido sermón después presento a los nuevos estudiantes.

En esta ocasión solo eras tú el nuevo estudiante y en tu tono educado dijiste – soy Yagyuu Hiroshi encantado – cuanto me molestaba tu extrema cortesía pero simplemente te deje pasar como uno mas, después de todo eras uno mas.

Los días pasaban y tu no eras notorio, no hablabas casi nada, tan solo para responder a los profesores y en el tiempo libre te la pasabas leyendo y sin comentar nada a nadie. Tus ojos también eran un misterio, nadie había visto el color por los cristales que estaban delante de ellos, ni siquiera yo que ahora que lo pienso siempre estaba pendiente de ti por quien sabe que motivo, ya que yo tenía mis propios asuntos.

Un día simplemente y cansado o talvez aburrido de espiarte me acerque a tu pupitre, me pareció que no te importaba en lo mas mínimo si alguien quería ser tu amigo o no siempre y cuando no interrumpiera tu lectura, pero ese era el motivo por el cual casi nadie se te acercaba, así que tome el libro de entre tus manos, lo cerré y leí la portada después pregunte - porque lo lees – ya que parecía una lectura complicada, bastante, tu me miraste y dijiste

- tu… que deseas Niou-kun – preguntaste al parecer algo aturdido por mi acción

- solo te pregunte porque lo leías – te respondí

- porque me pareció interesante – dijiste y tomaste el libro con delicadeza de entre mis manos evitando que pareciera que me lo estabas quitando tan solo que pareciera que lo estabas recuperando gentilmente. No evite que hicieras aquello pero después te pregunte por algún motivo

- no te aburres? – después de todo te la pasabas leyendo todos los santos días de instituto.

-… - al no oír respuesta de tu parte me di cuenta que eras una persona que no decía nada de mas, tan solo lo necesario, sin embargo yo quería oír mas de ti, de tu vida, todo sobre ti era un misterio pero aun así continué

- me parece que te aburres en ciertas ocasiones – dije, tu me miraste con tu rostro serio, al parecer no tenias intención de responder, sin embargo antes de decir algo mas el profesor llamo diciendo que las clases ya habían empezado por lo que me aleje de ti.

Ese fue mi primer intento de hablarte y no me fue bien porque no te saque mas de 8 palabras si que "tu", "me" y "que" cuentan.

Pero yo no me daría por vencido, por algún motivo yo escucharía más de ti sea como sea.

Lentamente empecé a acercarme más a ti, en ocasiones "interrumpía" tu lectura tan solo para intentar sacarte algunas palabras mas, aunque nada importante y después de un tiempo tu te acostumbraste a eso, a que yo interrumpiera tu lectura por lo que cuando yo me acercaba tu automáticamente cerrabas tu libro hasta que me fuera.

En que lograra eso paso un año, un año entero.

Al año siguiente para tu suerte, supongo, no nos toco en el mismo salón yo estaba en el 2 y tu en el 5 bastante alejados además.

Los primeros meses y por toda la dificultad que tenia para acercarme a ti casi ni te hable y tu tampoco te veías descontento por que no lo hiciera, de echo siempre estaba tu inquebrantable indiferencia.

Un suceso extraño fue que ese año yo ya estaba por convertirme en un titular del equipo de tenis y un día al salir de la practica te vi jugando golf. Yo no sabia que tú jugabas golf, te veías bastante bien en esa posición y no te diste cuenta que yo te observaba y así fue durante unos días. Sin embargo, después todo, el nuevo espionaje termino al darte cuenta que yo te observaba, al parecer eso tampoco te molestaba así que yo me seguí presentando periódicamente a observar tu juego y un día simplemente me acerque a ti y te dije

- únete al quipo de tenis – quien sabe porque motivo te lo había propuesto, talvez vi que podías ser bueno en el tennis, después de todo tenias un buen físico aunque no lo pareciera o talvez buscaba un compañero para jugar, quien sabe.

-… - tu me viste, te dije algunas cosas mas pero a ti no pareció importarte, lo sorprendente es que a la semana siguiente entraste al equipo y empezaste a entrenar como todo jugador que desea ser titular, quizá ese juego del golf te había aburrido o querías probar algo nuevo como sea, allí fue entonces cuando empecé a hablar mas contigo en esta ocasión no podías evitarme y lo que resto es que te resignaste y empezaste a hablar conmigo.

Las horas de almuerzo en ese año por lo general las pasabas cerca de los jardines, te sentabas debajo de un árbol y de nuevo te disponías a leer… no tengo idea de cómo es que leías tanto. Yo por otro lado te acompañaba, me echaba a tu lado y me tranquilizaba, esos momentos eran bastantes relajantes y por lo general me quedaba dormido, entonces cuando terminaba el descanso tu me despertabas para volver a clase.

En esos momentos me di cuenta de algunas cosas, pese a que yo siempre estaba con alguna chica, podríamos decir que era mi "novia", o talvez con algún chico, porque era de saberse que a mi me daban igual, todos me aburrían, excepto, aquí nació el excepto, y ese eras tu, a ti nunca te pude descifrar como a toda persona por eso es que perdían el encanto, si podemos ponerlo de ese modo, pero tu eras diferente si no, no habría tenido sentido.

Y también me di cuenta de que me habías empezado a gustar, eso fue lo mas extraño, tu eras mi otro extremo, tu eras lo que yo casi nunca era. Poco a poco el tiempo que pasaba contigo a solas era mayor que el que pasaba con otras personas, pero aun así yo no sabia nada de ti y tu sabias todo acerca de mi. Lo sabias todo con respecto a mi vida "privada", si terminaba con alguien eras el primero en saberlo, discutía con mis padres tu también lo sabias, hacía algo fuera de mis cabales y de lo alguna vez llegue a arrepentirme y tu también lo sabias.

Nunca antes le había confiado tantas cosas a una persona.

Pero yo no sabia nada de ti, solo lo extremadamente necesario, ni siquiera sabia que había pasado con tu madre, nunca me lo dijiste.

Un día sin embargo cuando ambos ya éramos titulares de la Rikkai Dai, algo sorprendente porque yo me esforcé desde primer año para serlo y tu en algunos meses lo lograste, ese día nos pusieron a jugar dobles en el primer set no nos acostumbramos al estilo de juego del otro completamente pero poco a poco nos volvimos la pareja de dobles mas fuerte de nuestro equipo.

A los pocos días te invite a mi casa a cenar, tu no quisiste, pero aun así aquel día te resignaste a seguirme porque yo te llevaría cargado si era necesario, preferiste ir en paz y con pies sobre la tierra.

Llegamos y con tu cortesía y amabilidad de siempre conociste a mis padres, fue una bastante divertida para mi, no tenía nada que quejarme de mi familia, me dejaban hacer lo que quisiera, aunque siempre se preocuparan por mi pero eran padres bastante divertidos y demasiado tolerantes ya que yo para mi edad ya había echo bastantes idioteces y mis hermanos ellos eran tan diferentes a mi pero de igual modo ni uno se quejaba del otro. Sin embargo después de unos minutos tú te pusiste demasiado serio y antes de terminar la cena te retiraste al cuarto de baño donde estuviste demasiados minutos. Cuando saliste te despediste de todos y te fuiste rápidamente, ciertamente no sabia lo que te pasaba así que solo dije a mis padres que te habías puesto mal.

Muchos días después solo te logre sacar

- me gusta tu familia, muy diferente a la mía – palabras que me aturdieron pero no te pude sacar nada mas.

Empecé a investigar y me entere lo que tú nunca me quisiste decir.

Tu madre había muerto cuando eras aun pequeño, entonces vivías con tu padre, sin embargo al año siguiente el contrajo matrimonio de nuevo, y esta vez con una vieja bruja, si yo la llamo así porque esa vieja bruja solo estaba con tu padre por el dinero y ni siquiera le importabas tu ya que tu padre aun sumergido en todo el trabajo, ganaba muy bien, pero tu, para esa vieja bruja solo eras un estorbo así que alguna veces había empezado a lastimarte, fue por ello que tres años después de eso tu padre se entero de todo y se divorciaron, quizá ese fue el día mas feliz de tu vida y todas esas cosas eran cosas que no me quisiste decir y me di cuenta que ese día en mi casa, te abría traído algo de nostalgia.

Un día y con la excusa de "necesitamos ser mas unidos si vamos a jugar dobles" yo me aparecí delante de tu casa, era bastante grande pero no le di importancia y toque la puerta donde apareciste muy sorprendido, definitivamente esa expresión me gusto. Después entre como una persona que venia frecuentemente y me dirigí a la sala que estaba a uno de los costados de tu puerta, tu te apartaste y me dejaste entrar sabias que lo haría de cualquier modo, así que solo me senté en uno de los sillones y tu hiciste lo mismo. Era un domingo, me encontraba aburrido y aturdido por todo lo que me entere de ti por eso es que me aparecí en tu casa.

Todo estaba arreglado pero al parecer estabas solo. Fue entonces cuando te empecé a preguntar todo lo que me había enterado pero que quería que tu me lo dijeras.

- donde están tus padres?

- mi padre esta de viaje

- y tu madre?

- …- dudaste en responder pero después de unos minutos lo dijiste – murió cuando tenía 8 años

- lo lamento… - te respondí y después la sala se inundo de silencio, tu te levantaste y fuiste a la cocina a traer algunas bebidas y cuando las trajiste volví a preguntar

- y tu padre cuando regresa?

- talvez en una semana… no lo se-

- no lo sabes?

- a veces pasan cosas en su trabajo y debe quedarse mas tiempo del que dice.

- así? y cuanto – dije con algo de interés

- ya te lo dije no lo se – dijiste en tu tono serio, parece que las preguntas te estaban molestando pero no me detuve había logrado sacarle mas que en todo el año anterior y mas de la mitad de este

- bueno y dime entonces cuanto tiempo te quedaste así, con tu padre de viaje.

- … tres semanas

- que?! Es decir tu solo? – dije muy impresionado tres semanas en la soledad de una casa, era demasiado para un chico de tan solo 15 años

- … - sin embargo no llego respuesta así que lance otra

- y no hay nadie mas en tu familia? – dije algo mas serio.

- nadie… - y con eso lo dijiste todo… vivías prácticamente solo, por ello te demostrabas tan frío y solitario, imaginarlo así habías vivido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero pensándolo bien nunca habías llevado a tu padre a alguna actividad del colegio, si era algún día de convivencia entre padres e hijos tu nunca te aparecías o estabas solo.

Pasaron algunos minutos así y dijiste – regresaras a tu casa o estarás aquí?

- que?

- ya serán las tres de la tarde y no has comido nada – y tenias toda la razón yo me había aparecido en tu casa a eso de las 11 de la mañana y no dude en responder – me quedare – dije y entonces note que te levantabas a algún sitio, tomaste unas llaves y dijiste – iré a comprar algo de comer – yo te mire pensabas abandonarme? Pero me vino una idea, como seria estar solo allí mientras tu ibas al supermercado así que solo dije – de acuerdo… - y después te marchaste.

Todo se lleno de un gran silencio, era increíble no escuchabas ni música y viendo bien tenias una gran equipo en tu sala, me levante y empecé a inspeccionar las habitaciones, todas eran amplias, llegue a una que parecía ser tu habitación, tenias dos grandes libreros llenos de todos los libros que alguna vez te había visto leer incluidos muchos que ni sabia que existían.

Estaba tu escritorio, tu cama que era también amplia, un closet y algunas pequeñas cosas que supongo eran todas tus cosas personales y un sillón en uno de los lados, sobre tu escritorio había un cuaderno, lo tome y lo abrí, al parecer empezabas a escribir en el porque solo estaba escrita una pagina así que la empecé a leer. Y decía lo siguiente

"Viernes… 15 - octubre -10:30 pm

Papá sale de nuevo de viaje,

Calculemos que esta vez estaré solo unas dos semanas.

Ahora que recuerdo hace un año o más Niou me dijo

"no te aburres?" la verdad es que en varias ocasiones

lo hago… pero esto solo es una nota para calcular

cuanto tiempo estaré sin compañía

11:30 pm"

Es increíble tardaste una hora entera en escribir dos estrofas quien lo diría tampoco eras honesto con tus sentimientos. Pero no había nada mas, después de todo tu sufrías lo interesante es que en esa pagina estaba mi nombre al menos debía alegrarme porque pensabas un poco en mi.

Deje el cuaderno en su lugar y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala, y allí me eche en el sillón. En que hiciera todo ese recorrido por tu casa solo habían pasado 15 minutos, y en esos minutos estaba distraído inspeccionando todo, por lo que en los siguientes 5 minutos que tardaste en regresar sentí la soledad de tu hogar, esos 5 minutos solo me dedique a concentrarme en el ambiente, definitivamente no tenia nada especial como lo suelen tener las demás casas, el único lugar que tenia algo de acogedor era tu habitación.

Cuando regresaste te dirigiste a la cocina a preparar los servicios yo solo te seguí sin comentarte nada y una vez pusiste el, supuestamente almuerzo, porque ya eran las tres y media, para dos nos sentamos en la mesa y tan solo te pregunte.

- fuiste al supermercado para comprar la comida no? Porque no la preparaste aquí? – después de todo me imagine que sabias cocinar

- no tenia apetito, no iba a comer – palabras que dijiste y que ocasionaron que te viera incrédulo

- no comerías? – dije para cerciorarme que había oído bien

- no – respondiste y no dijiste nada más, después no me anime a preguntarte algo mas, una vez terminamos, te ayude a levantar la mesa y a lavar los servicios, era lo menos que podía hacer o talvez me aburriría otros 5 minutos en que lo hicieras tu solo y cuando estuvo echo te dije - muéstrame tu casa – auque yo ya había echo mi recorrido sin embargo no la vi toda, solo lo mas importante y tu ya estabas resignado a que estuviera allí así que respondiste – sígueme - y entonces empezó el recorrido por tu casa y después de mostrarme las habitaciones llegamos una vez mas a la tuya, allí me dirigí al sillón y me senté en el y después pregunte

- y que harás cuando me vaya?

- no lo se

- bueno entonces como no tienes nada que hacer me atenderás

- que?

- que me atenderás… me quedare a dormir

- que?! – dijiste esta vez mas impresionado

- te vendrá bien algo de compañía.

-… - y durante largos minutos lo meditaste hasta que después dijiste – acompáñame

Y me llevaste a una habitación - dormirás aquí – dijiste eso significaba que me dabas el permiso para dormir en tu casa y después dije – préstame el teléfono – y me dirigí a donde estaba, llame a mis padres y les dije que no iría dormir pero tampoco les dije donde lo haría, bueno al menos ya estaban informados de que esa noche no regresaría.

Y en hacer casi nada llego las 6 de la tarde, ya oscurecía, una vez mas me dirigí a tu habitación y me eche en tu cama, definitivamente era cómoda y simplemente me dedique a descansar.

Este había sido un día lleno de sorpresas para ti, por lo cual también estabas agitado, así que sin importarte mi reacción te recostaste a mi lado viendo el techo y sin comentar nada, yo simplemente te vi y no se dijo nada en un largo rato y aquí me di cuenta que había llegado a ese extremo del deseo, te deseaba como a nadie, quería probar tus labios y explorar tu cuerpo, sin embargo algo me lo impedía, no sabia el que pero no podía usarte como uno mas, usarte para saciar una necesidad carnal, simplemente me era imposible, pasaron algunos minutos y al observarte nuevamente vi algo que nunca creía que podía ver.

Una pequeña lágrima se escurrió por tu rostro, llorabas y yo no sabia el motivo, me senté rápidamente y tú no te inmutaste por esta acción, seguiste allí como si nada.

Y fue entonces cuando pude verte, te sacabas los lentes para secar esas lágrimas sin embargo ni bien te los sacaste llevaste tu muñeca hasta la altura de tus ojos y al parecer no planeabas moverla de allí y no lo hiciste hasta después de unos minutos, yo simplemente dije

- Yagyuu…

- perdón por esto- dijiste y te sentaste al borde de la cama, dejando por un momento tus lentes sobre una de las mesitas de noche que tenias al los costados de tu cama.

Una vez lo hiciste llevaste una de tus manos a la cabeza.

Yo en ese momento no sabia que hacer, así que me senté a tu lado, pase uno de mis brazos por tu hombro y empecé a abrazarte.

Después de todo si sufrías eso algo más que entraba en mí otro extremo, yo nunca sufrí por nada, ni nadie pero tú lo habías echo.

Te sorprendiste por esa acción, era la primera vez que te veía así de vulnerable, después de todo eras tan serio y las palabras no te afectaban en absoluto, eras tan estoico.

Simplemente te refugiaste en mis brazos y varios minutos después de absoluto silencio, te quedaste dormido.

Tus ojos, era la primera vez que había visto su color, era un tono mas suave que el de tu cabello y era una mirada bastante fina. Sin embargo ahora dormías, paso algún rato en esa posición y después te recosté en la cama y tu cabeza la puse sobre mis piernas.

Después de todo eras atractivo y eso yo no lo negaba, aunque si usaras unos lentes que dejaran ver tus ojos serías más atractivo.

Te observe unos minutos y me puse a pensar, alguna vez me abrías visto así? después de todo yo me dormía a tu lado todo el tiempo pero quien sabe…

Ya eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche y extrañamente a mi me invado el sueño, si suelo estar noches enteras despierto o minimamente me duermo después de las 11 bastante extraño, me levante con cuidado, tu no tenias intención de levantarte al parecer y me dirigí a tu guarda ropa a buscar ropa de dormir que pudiera usar, por suerte somos casi de la misma talla y encontré un conjunto bastante sobrio, lo tome prestado y no tuve mas remedio que ponérmelo aunque no me gustaba.

Definitivamente vestíamos completamente diferente.

Deje de darle importancia y entonces decidí dormir contigo, me acosté junto a ti en tu cama y algunos minutos después me quede dormido. Eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo de ese día. Lo mas entretenido paso al día siguiente cuando yo me desperté y noté la posición en la que estabas, me tratabas como a un oso de felpa sin embargo minutos después empezaste a despertar, abriste lentamente tus ojos y al parecer cuando entraste completamente en si abriste enteramente tus ojos y bastante impresionado o asustado te sentaste en la cama y dijiste

- que haces aquí!- dijiste molesto, asustado o impresionado de cualquier modo ningún tono que usabas comúnmente

- me quede a dormir…

- Niou… - dijiste un poco mas relajado y al parecer recordando lo ocurrido dijiste – debemos ir a la escuela- y te levantaste rápidamente para toma tus lentes y ponértelos. Sin embargo yo me fije la hora y vaya que era tarde demasiado o lo suficiente como perder las primeras dos horas y simplemente te lo dije – Yagyuu… tu crees que lleguemos a clase? Ya son como las 9:30 – dije y simplemente vi como te cerciorabas de la hora -… iré a darme un baño – fue lo que respondiste y después desapareciste. Bueno lo demás fue que me convenciste de ir a la escuela, aunque perdimos tres clases pero aun así me habías arrastrado hasta allí.

Después de eso, mis visitas a tu casa se hicieron mas frecuentes, la compañía no te venia nada mal, ya que siempre que iba estabas solo, excepto un día en el que me tope con tu padre, vaya que era un hombre ocupado muy parecido a ti pero no te lo dije en ese momento.

Y entonces llego el día en el que no pude soportar el deseo de probar tus labios.

Había sido un día cualquiera, tu te habías quedado hablando con sanada, por lo que me entere después y yo me había retrasado por estar molestando al chicle, definitivamente era divertido molestarlo con Akaya aunque ese niño era el "nuevo" en ese entonces, y las reacciones del chicle de lo mas infantiles o caprichosas me entretenían bastante, y de echo lo siguen haciendo pero por ello me había demorado bastante, llegue a los vestidores y empecé a alistarme para irme a cualquier lugar que no fuera mi casa, y entonces entraste, yo pensé que ya te habías marchado, era muy raro verte a esa hora por allí y al igual que yo empezaste a alistarte.

En ese momento el deseo se apodero de mi, estábamos solos pero nunca antes me había pasado algo así, siempre había podido contener mis deseos, pero al fin me domino la tentación de probar tus labios y me deje guiar por mis instintos, me acerque a ti para quedar a tu espalda

- Yagyuu – dije para llamar tu atención

- hm? – escuche y diste vuelta, entonces fue allí… selle mis labios con los tuyos. Me miraste impresionado pero no te moviste, no evitaste que siguiera y al fin me pareció que correspondiste. Tus labios eran deliciosos y una vez nos separamos me miraste unos segundos y después te diste vuelta y dijiste

- ya es tarde mejor nos vamos – bueno habías tomado la situación mucho mejor de lo que pensé, pensé que reaccionarias con un empujón, o talvez dirías algo mas ofensivo pero no fue así y después de meditar todas las tantas reacciones que podías haber tenido me di cuenta que yo ya estaba solo, habías salido rápidamente de allí.

Bueno esa fue la primera vez que los había probado y no seria la última. Fue entonces cuando decidí que quería tener algo más que amistad contigo, pero no sería fácil lograrlo siendo tú aquella persona. Que mas daba había llegado a amarte… lo cual era de lo mas extraño, nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Ahora lo primero era saber que sentías hacia mí.

Es de saberse que yo soy poco discreto… siempre me ha gustado demostrar que es lo que pienso o siento, excepto en el tenis siempre creen que juego sin alguna intención de ganar… pero aun así todo eso es una mentira.

Paso algo de tiempo en el que nuestra "relación" podríamos ponerlo de ese modo no cambio en lo absoluto. Y un día simplemente y cansado de esperar algún comentario sobre ese beso, te robe uno mas mientras estábamos en la soledad de tu habitación, en una semana mas terminaría el segundo año, al parecer pensabas en eso, pero ni bien me separe de ti te pregunte

- que sientes por mi?- de acuerdo no había sido tan difícil pero lo mas espeluznante era esperar la respuesta que tardo bastante en llegar y respondiste

- no lo se – al menos eras honesto conmigo, pero continué esa conversación

- … Yagyuu me gustas – dije firmemente

-… - y no llegaba una respuesta mas de tu parte, esta vez llegue a ese extremo del deseo que no pude comprimir como siempre ese desquiciado deseo de tenerte, te robe un beso mas y lentamente te tendí en tu propia cama, tendría esa respuesta sea como sea. Tu no te movías pero tampoco me mirabas con impresión, te mire una ultima vez y vi que tu no te ibas a resistir y entonces empecé eso que ya no podía reprimir.

Termine de recostarte y subirme sobre ti, no te moviste en absoluto y una vez mas te bese y después de algunos besos mas tu empezaste a corresponder. Al parecer desate ese deseo de todo hombre. Me deje guiar y empecé con aquellas caricias que luego eran repasadas por mis labios, tu camisa estaba completamente abierta y tu bien formado torso se podía contemplar, tu piel era pálida mas que la mía además era suave y tersa.

Llegue a tu cuello y fue entonces cuando empecé a oír algunos gemidos, era interesante acababa de descubrir uno de tus puntos débiles pero eje de darle importancia y me seguí aventurando a lo que era tu cuerpo. Llegue a tu vientre e inmediatamente empecé a deshacer tu pantalón. Fue tan fácil deshacer eso. Y proseguí mi camino quería poseerte como nunca, ya me pertenecías a estas alturas y al parecer yo te pertenecía también. Seguí haciendo todo lo que deseaba contigo, tú en absoluto te negaste. Y al fin terminamos recostados en tu cama, tus lentes habían quedado en algún lado y por ello me quede fascinado por tu hermosa mirada. Y tu probablemente no creias lo que acababas de hacer, yo estaba feliz, nadie mas te quitaría lo que yo ya poseía. Al fin nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente me desperté y al parecer estaba solo, ni siquiera te había sentido el cuando te despertaste. Me senté en la cama y después de inspeccionar la habitación unos minutos, era definitivo estaba solo.

Me levante y después de ponerme un salto de cama que encontré por ahí, baje a la sala talvez estabas allí y para mi suerte, quizá, estabas en la cocina tomando el desayuno y leyendo un libro y una vez mas, como diablos puedes leer tanto?

- hola- dije en mi tono usual

- Niou – dijiste seriamente, allí comprobé que definitivamente no creías lo que acababas de hacer, bueno algún día lo admitirías - buenos días – dije y me acerque a ti para robarte un beso, fue rápido pero placentero. Después desayunamos y pasamos lo que resto del día, aunque tu no mencionaste nada en absoluto sobre eso en todo el día.

La siguiente semana me evitaste y no entiendo el porque hasta que dio fin las clases, desgraciadamente mi familia me secuestro la mayor parte de las vacaciones, es decir un mes entero en casa de mi abuela. Que aburrido mes que fue ese. Y aunque intente que vinieras conmigo te negaste rotundamente hasta que tuve que darme por vencido por el tiempo insuficiente para convencerte. Y cuando regrese para mi sorpresa eras tu el que ahora estaba de viaje, habías convencido a tu padre de que te mandara a algún sitio y eso fue otro mes.

Y al fin solo quedo una semana en la que por suerte te encontré en tu casa, te invite a salir y tu aceptaste, probablemente porque no tenias nada mejor que hacer. Fuimos a dar un paseo por las calles y después a comer algo, extrañamente la tarde paso volando y era hora de regresar a casa, yo no lo hubiera echo pero me obligaste.

Y esa semana también paso rápidamente y de nuevo tu no comentaste nada sobre nosotros solo como "amigos", eso empezaba a molestarme.

Las clases empezaron una vez mas y de nuevo no nos toco en el mismo salón. Ese día estaba enfadado me pasaron cosas malas y esta también se agregaba a la lista, pero para ti como siempre te era indiferente. Tuve que esperar otra larga semana hasta que las practicas del equipo comiencen para hablarte, después de todo estábamos ocupados como era inicio de clases.

Lo que mas me molesto fue que cuando los entrenamientos empezaron me trataste como uno mas. Acaso era definitivo que no había significado nada para ti eso que había ocurrido? Pero por ello de nuevo empecé con "aquello", es decir tener a cualquiera que me guste a mi lado.

Creo que eso te molesto un poco a ti porque esa temporada siempre me molestabas con eso y en un tono molesto, quizá… celos?

Aun era muy pronto para decirlo, pero no me importo volví a dejar esos hábitos, y entonces de nuevo insistí en que me dijeras algo.

Verdaderamente, había logrado descubrir muchas cosas de ti en ese tiempo, y simplemente llegaste a fascinarme de forma descomunal.

Nuevamente pasaba tiempo contigo como lo solíamos hacer en lo almuerzos del anterior año. Era increíble ese año nos graduábamos. Pero eso no parecía afectarte para nada. Seguimos nuestras vidas como era lo común, pasaba tiempo contigo, iba a tu casa, dormía y no intentaba algo mas por el momento, me bastaba el estar contigo.

También debía esforzarme con la escuela, después de todo mis notas no eran las mejores y esa era otra excusa que usaba para esta contigo después de todo eras aplicado. Me ayudabas a estudiar pero no te entendía absolutamente nada en algunas materias, que importaba solo fingía escucharte.

Pronto llego medio año, seguíamos jugando dobles como la mejor pareja de tenis de la región de Kanto, además tengo un talento muy excepcional para observar por lo que, y para molestar a los otros miembros con "otras personas", me aleje un poco de ti, al único que nunca me atreví a molestar fue a Sanada, si no tendría un cruel destino, sin embargo yukimura que era mas tranquilo podía molestarlo un poco pero aun así sanada se molestaba conmigo por molestarlo a el… como si no supiera su "secreto".

Y entonces llego ese día, teníamos un campamento con el equipo de tenis de la escuela y como titulares era obligatorio asistir. Después de unas 5 horas de viaje, que por cierto fue aburridísimo, por suerte me senté con Bunta y con el me divertí un buen rato, primero fastidiando al algunas personas y después haciendo nacer celos en ciertas personas, acaso estaba mal decir "cariño" a ese chico y después hacerle algunas cosquillas en el cuello?

Solo se que Akaya estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre mi y tu fuiste cruel convenciendo a Sanada de que yo y Bunta tengamos un entrenamiento "especial" y estoy seguro que fuiste tu porque mientras husmeaba en uno de tus cuadernos encontré esa rutina, después de todo a veces ayudabas a Renji y Sanada a hacer nuestras rutinas de entrenamiento.

En fin llegamos a donde nos alojaríamos, y como todos los campamentos, eran habitaciones dobles. Yo estaba resignado era muy difícil que Yukimura nos ponga juntos además seria tener mucha suerte la cual no tenia hace algún tiempo.

Tome el número y sin siquiera mirar el nombre de mi compañero me fui a la habitación. Llegue y abrí la puerta aun no había nadie así que yo tire mis cosas y me eche en la cama esperando a que alguien entrara y lo mas extraño y quizá lo mejor fue que tu entraste, al parecer la suerte cambiaba, tu me miraste quizá estabas sorprendido de verme allí pero fuiste a tu armario respectivo y dejaste tus cosas después me dijiste.

- Yukimura nos espera, debe dar instrucciones – dijiste y saliste de la habitación sin siquiera esperarme, yo te seguí de muy cerca y llegamos al salón donde estaba el equipo, Seiichi estaba con sanada como siempre y después de esperar unos minutos mas empezó a decir reglas y mas reglas. Termino y nos dio lo que restaba del día libre lo cual eran algunas horas de la tarde y la noche, al día siguiente empezarían las prácticas.

Medite un poco que hacer y me dirigí a ti, después de todo el chicle estaba ocupado en su "koi" al cual sigo haciendo sufrir, y te dije

- quieres acompañarme dar una vuelta?

- esta bien – respondiste como era lo usual y empezamos el camino por el campus. Era enorme y como un buen complejo deportivo tenia piscinas canchas de todo deporte y áreas verdes de descanso. Yo me tumbe en el pasto y decidí relajarme tu tan solo te sentaste a mi lado y una vez mas me quede dormido a tu lado, cuanto tiempo abra pasado? No tenida idea pero cuando entre en razón ya era de noche, los faroles estaban prendidos y tu también te habías dormido, solo sentí algo extraño, tu mano estaba en mi frente, era suave yo nunca imagine que harías algo así pero fue la ultima pista que me diste, yo me moví un poco y tu te despertaste, yo tan solo te miraba y cuando notaste que lo hacia te pusiste nervioso, yo me moría de risa por dentro pero tan solo dije

- después de todo es cierto…- dije en un tono provocativo, a quien querías engañar acababa de armar el rompecabezas después de todo talvez si me querías, no por nada estarías celoso de todo lo que yo hacia con otros, ya no me importaba lo que dijeras así que me senté y te bese, tu estabas apoyado en contra de un árbol así que no podías huir.

Fue un beso delicioso, sensual y fue el único que correspondiste en todo ese tiempo y una vez mas te dije

- Te amo Yagyuu – separándome solo un poco de ti y una vez mas te volví a besar recostándome contigo en el pasto. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que tú te separaste y dijiste

- Vamos

- he?

- Todos deben estar en el comedor, deben estar buscándonos – dijiste pero a mi que me importaban los demás solo quería estar contigo sin embargo me apartaste y empezaste a caminar hacia dentro del edificio por lo que yo tuve que seguirte mucho mas que resignado.

Llegamos y como lo dijiste todos estaban allí y solo faltábamos nosotros dos pero por suerte recién traían los platos así que nos sentamos en la mesa donde estaban todos los titulares.

Renji empezó a preguntarnos que es lo que hacíamos que nos habíamos atrasado, después de todo tu eras puntual, pero yo definitivamente no.

Solo inventaste que veíamos unas prácticas en una de las canchas, y nadie dudo que fuera verdad. Esa era una ventaja de ser tú.

La cena paso si ninguna otra novedad, realmente fue divertida ya que hablamos de cosas triviales y por lo general terminaba en una broma. Cuando todo se termino vi como te levantaste y desapareciste y yo te seguí aunque creo que tu lo sabias, sin embargo yo no sabia que ya te habías dado cuenta, lo cual aun me molesta. No sabia que clase de juego esta vez intentarías y no entiendo el porque, realmente ya teníamos algún tipo de relación si lo ponemos de ese modo.

Al fin llegaste al jardín de la parte trasera del complejo donde te sentaste en una banca observando quien sabe que. Yo me quede viéndote a una distancia prudente, realmente te veías irresistible y en ese momento tan solo sentía que te deseaba una vez más.

Pasaron algunos minutos y salí del lugar en donde estaba, llamando toda tu atención sin embargo no parecías sorprendido y dijiste.

- ciertamente no se que es lo que siento por ti – dijiste sin dudarlo, no imagine que dirías eso en una situación como esa, talvez lo dijiste porque sabias que estábamos completamente solos pero yo te respondí

- pero si sientes algo por mi – dije con una sonrisa tranquila, era el momento de aclarar todo y te ayudaría a descubrirlo. Me acerque completamente hasta ti y te bese, nunca me aburriría de tus labios y una vez me separe de ti te dije – yo acepte que te amaba es tu turno – fue lo que dije sencillamente, mientras te tomaba del rostro con una de mis manos, tu me observabas no sorprendido pero quizá confundido.

Y en ese campamento logre lo que quería, aceptaste el amarme, admito que fue muy duro el conseguirlo pero por ser tú es por lo que te amo, por ser mi otro extremo. Quizá si hubiera sido de otro modo me habrías aburrido como cualquiera, pero así empezó todo y empezamos a tener nuestra "relación".

Al principio nadie lo supo, claro tu no querías que nadie lo supiera y yo te decía que no tenia nada de malo, pero aun así yo te secuestraba después de las prácticas o en los almuerzos para divertirnos un poco, te acostumbraste a esos "momentos" pero al fin todo se descubrió.

Ese día de casualidad nos quedamos practicando un poco mas, después de todo era horrendo el sentir la derrota, pero cuando terminamos y ya en los vestidores yo empecé a besarte.

¿Quien iba a imaginar que sanada nos estaba observando? Nadie pero como nos tardamos al salir de los vestidores el entro para intentar decirnos alguna falla en el juego y entonces lo descubrió, claro que se impresiono nunca olvidare ese gesto que puso, fue demasiado divertido, lo que aun no se es como se entero el chicle y después todo el quipo. Pero que importa... ya nada importa solo el hecho de que estamos juntos.

Una vez más estoy contigo, realmente amo hacer el amor contigo me gusta escuchar tus gemidos mientras nos fundimos una vez mas, pero me encanta el recordarlo todo, recordar todo lo que pase contigo y una vez mas te digo lo que tantas veces escuchaste.

- te amo Yagyuu

- … yo también – y una vez mas te beso, para caer junto contigo en la oscura noche.

**Fin **

Al fin! Bueno dejemos en claro que este fic lo estoy escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, 11 paginas que me costaron no se porque, si escribo cosas mas largas y en mucho menos tiempo, en fin.

Amo esta pareja ya se dieron cuenta, creo. Y bueno esta me dio por resaltar sus diferencias sabemos que como lo dice el fic son los extremos y así soy io. Por eso me gusta.

Comentarios, críticas reconstructivas, no insultos… adelante, se que están apareciendo muchas fans de esta pareja sipo me incluyo y yo seguiré escribiendo de ellos como en mi fics "my market destination" bueno bye, bye.

**Anye/Yashua - 21-10-2007**

**17:00**


End file.
